In electronic devices, a camera may be employed to capture images. Many traditional electronic devices may enclose components of a camera behind exterior walls and other barriers that may limit a field of view of the camera. The thickness of the electronic device may be constrained by the thickness of the camera and the thickness of any exterior walls covering the camera, which may limit the thickness of the device. Additionally, devices having a camera positioned adjacent to other components may have a limited field of view or have other undesirable properties.